


The Mom Incident

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, complete now, just a silly drabble, reposted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: Mac accidentally calls Matty mom.





	The Mom Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr May 2019. Added a more complete storyline, now it is a whole drabble!

Mac walked into the War Room, the place empty save for the one and only boss lady. He shrugged, walking up to the front and sitting side-saddle on one of the armchairs. Usually he was one of the last to get to work in the morning.  _Where is everyone?_

"So - am I just really early?"

Matilda Webber turned, tablet secure in her two hands. Her face held no emotion - all business.

"No. You were the only one I wanted to see."

Mac frowned, concerned. Jack hadn't said anything about being sick. Bozer was fine but hadn't been home when Mac left. Riley - well, she was Riley.

"Oh?"

Matty sighed. "Mac, I had to send Jack out on a solo mission again."

The frown deepened. "What? Why?" Mac felt the frown turn into a pout. It had been happening too often lately, Matty sending Jack off on different missions than Mac and the rest of the team. It was happening far too often. Mac wanted to work with Jack!

"He was needed on a time-sensitive op and he had the skills. More precisely, the muscle. It'll only be for a couple of days. In the meantime, I want you to work on that project in the lab for Oversight." She turned back to the screen on the wall, flicking at the tablet to come back to life.

Mac had zoned out after  _it'll only be a couple of days_  and it showed in his face. And his voice. “But mom,” Mac whined, shoulders hunched in defeat.

Matty heard the word  _mom_  filter through her headspace and she whipped around, eyes boring into Mac’s defeated frame as she stood to her full height.

“ _Excuse me?!_ ”

Mac blinked and then his eyes grew wide in realization, mouth mumbling in shame. “Oh – oh no. I just called you mom.” He was stunned into silence, his brain quickly trying to catch up to the moment. He hadn’t meant to do that! Had – had he?  _Where did mom come from?_

It started quietly until Matty could no longer contain the laugh inside. She giggled, completely unprofessional. “You were bound to do it at some point.”

Thankfully, they were the only two in the War Room that early morning and no one else ever had to know what Mac had said.

He scratched his left temple sheepishly. “Do you reckon? ‘Cause I totally don’t think of you as anything other than my boss.”

She smiled, rolling her eyes. “I’m not just your boss, Mac. I’m also your friend. We don’t do this type of work without creating meaningful relationships, intentionally and unintentionally. We’re family, and that’s what counts. Now, skedaddle to the lab. Riley and Bozer are already there. Oversight project remember?”

Mac nodded, finally acknowledging her request. _Do not ever call her mom again. Just don’t_.


End file.
